Awakening
by Rumbleroar.is.real
Summary: Jack and the Doctor. Also, angst-y, and drunk Doctor!
1. Surprises

A/N:Ok, this is written as a challenge for my friends. This is my first fic, so please don't kill me with mean comments. I AM JUST A FRIENDLY TOMATO BOX FAIRY!  
And duh, I don't own Doctor Who, because if I did, Jack would be on there. Constantly.

Jack stood over a grave, looking down upon it sorrowfully. His mind was just starting to wander to the past when he heard a familiar sound.

_VWORP-VWORP-VWORP  
_  
And Then he was running, as fast as he could to the source of the noise, pumping his arms. His face was the perfect expression of grief and hope intertwined that you could not tell which was which. He stood in front of the TARDIS when it had finally materialized.

He threw upon the doors, and screamed, "DOCTOR!" To his surprise, the Timelord was at the console, crying. Jack was immediately worried, and approached the other man cautiously.

"Hey, hey Doc? Are...are you hurt? Do you need help?" Jack asked, his brow knitted in worry.

"They're gone, Jack. They're gone." The man turned to him, his face contorted in rage. Jack could only assume that "they" was the Doctor's most recent companions.  
"

The Angel's got them." He hissed, through bared teeth. "Those DAMN ANGELS TOOK AMY AND RORY! I LOVED THEM, JACK! Am...Amelia was the first face _this _face saw! They were my _FAMILY!_ And...and now they're DEAD! DEAD!" He wailed. "And River lied to me, and she LET AMY GO! HOW _COULD _SHE? THEY WERE HER PARENTS!"

The Doctor lost all trace of composition, and curled into a ball on the floor. Jack wordlessly sat down and wrapped his arms around the Doctor. The Doctor didn't know how much Jack loved him, and Jack intended to keep it this way. He sat there, rocking the Doctor, for a long while. When the sobs had finally stopped, Jack stood up, and pulling the Doctor to his feet, said,

"Common, Doc. I know just the thing to make you feel better."


	2. The Walk

A/N: Hello Again! Sorry for the short Chapter, and the sadness, but trust me! By the 4th chapter it will be much more fun and long! Thanks especially to the first person to review, ShootingStar02! As you can see, THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT! :D Enjoy the chapter!

"So...where are we going?" The Doctor asked. His face was still swollen from crying, but he had tried to adopt his regular, spastic persona again.

"To my house." Jack replied calmly, looking straight ahead. He was trying to cope with the Doctor's appearance, and his new face. Jack was used to surprises by now, but he found that he was a little more hyped up than usual. He was also curious about the other people the Doctor had mentioned. He knew River, but Amy and Rory were new to him. But he decided that it wouldn't be wise to bring that up.

"Erm...Why? Not that I don't like your house..." The Doctor faded off, and looked curiously at Jack. Jack grinned at the Doctor, and laughed.

"No, no Doctor. I just have to change before we get going."

"Get going to...where? And why change? You look fine."

"I'm changing because I want to. And you'll find out where we're going soon enough."

At this the Doctor made a pouty face, and shoved his hands in his pockets. A few seconds later, they reemerged, with one holding something that looked like an eight sided rubix cube. The Doctor began to fiddle with it, a look of concentration slipping over his face, not entirely covering his pout. Jack couldn't stop staring at him. His heart swelled at how adorable he looked. But he knew that _that _relationship would never happen. He sighed, drawing to Doctor's attention to him.

"Hmmm?" The Doctor asked, cocking an eyebrow at Jack. Jack grinned in response and they both laughed, though Jack felt a little dead on the inside.

"Hey Doc?" He said. "It's gonna be better. Trust me."  
The Doctor's face fell instantly, making Jack feel horribly guilty. "I...I hope so." The Doctor whispered. As he looked down, Jack saw tears dripping down his face. For once, Jack Harkness was at a loss for words, so he just wrapped his arm around the Doctor's shoulders. The walked like that, in silence, the whole way to Jack's house. And every step made Jack feel worse and worse.


	3. Getting Ready

AN: Hello! Sorry for not updating, I've been SOOOOO busy. How long does it take for someone to die of lack of sleep? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It;s much lighter than the others. I promise that the next chapter WILL have drunk Doctor! ENJOY!

"Ok, What's taking you so long?" The Doctor asked in an annoyed tone. "Really, I have nothing to do here! And all I can find on your bookshelf are some..._choice_... books, which I _DON'T_ want to read!"

Jack snickered from behind the door. He was ready, but enjoyed listening to the Doctor rage. Finally, he decided to stop antagonizing the man and come out. He was dressed in a black turtleneck, black jeans, and polished brown dress shoes. He was also wearing his signature trench coat. Of course, he wasn't planning on picking anyone up, but he had a reputation to uphold.

When he stepped out, the Doctor sighed and muttered, "Finally." Then he looked questionably at Jack. "Will you _please_ tell me where we're going, and why you're dressed so nice?"

Luckly, Jack didn't blush at the half-compliment. Instead he answered the Doctor's question. "We're going drinking." He said simply, with a shrug of his shoulders.  
"And I have a reputation to uphold." He grinned at the Doctor, who was gaping at him.

"I...don't really _drink_." The Doctor said sheepishly. Jack shrugged again, simply saying, "You do now." The Doctor looked at him, and started to open his mouth to say something. Jack just looked at him. The Doctor seemed to accept defeat and closed his mouth, sighing through his nose.

Jack smiled smugly at him. "Common, Doc. I happen to know a place I think you'll like." Jack went out the door, and the Doctor followed him.

"Wait, aren't we going to take the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked, concerned, as Jack got into to the car. Jack just laughed, replying, "Doc, you're going to get drunk. I'm not letting you soar through space and time while drunk. You'll end up marrying Queen Elizabeth." The Doctor chuckled. He had forgotten how nice it was to be around Jack, and how nice it was to laugh.

"Fine." The Doctor said as he got into the passenger seat. "But next time, I get to drive." Jack smiled as they drove off.


	4. Drinking

A/N: Ok, sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been busy. Also, the writing competition...thing my friends and I were doing is over, so expect later updates than usual. Sorry for the bad news, but here it is! THE LONG CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy.  
Jack has a better chance of turning into a fairy than I have to own Doctor Who.

The bar was just as the Doctor expected. Smoky, loud, and slightly smelly. The Doctor wrinkled his nose at it. If it were up to him, he would turn around and leave right now. But with Jack standing behind him, he had no choice but to continue walking inside.

Jack steered them towards a corner of the bar. From the waves of the other patrons, the Doctor could tell Jack was a frequent here. Sighing, the Doctor sat down next to Jack. _I guess there's no turning back now,_ he thought. Jack smiled at the bartender and ordered "The regular" for the Doctor and him.

_Oh, this will go perfectly,_ the Doctor thought sarcastically. _There's no way _this _could go wrong.  
_

~~~

"HAHAHA!" Laughed the Doctor in a loud voice. He didn't know _why_ he was laughing, and frankly, he didn't care. He stumbled along, with and equally loud Jack at his side.

"DOC! Fairys are really real they can heal everything and I love fairies but why are they always girls I wanna be a guy fairy but I still want sparkly wings and-" Here Jack was cut off from his rambling, as the Doctor yelled, "JACK I KNOW BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT BECAUSE I KNOW THAT IT'S IMPO-im...im.." The Doctor trailed off, trying to think of the word. Suddenly he screamed at the top of his lungs, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"But Doc," Jack whined in a slurred voice, "Nothing is impossible with the TARDIS!" The Doctor seemed to ponder this a while, before agreeing by saying, "YEAH! TO THE TARDIS!"

He then ran off, weaving every-which-way, making a noise much like a drunken TARDIS. Jack ran close behind,screaming "I'M A FAIRY, WEEEEEE!"

~~~

They did manage to find the TARDIS, and the Doctor unlocked it with his key, as he wasn't coordinated enough to snap at that moment. The two men stumbled in, giggling as the bumped into each-other. The Doctor must have contained some knowledge, as he ran to the console and started to flip switches and press buttons.

Jack walked to up the stairs and stood next to the Doctor. "Where are we going?" Jack asked the Doctor. The Doctor turned to him and grinned a manic grin. "I have no idea." He said. The TARDIS was sailing peacefully through the vortex, there was no need for the Doctor to man the controls any longer.

The Doctor and Jack leaned closer and closer together, until they could smell the alcohol on each-other's breath. Still, they leaned closer, until their faces were less than half a centimeter apart. The TARDIS had stopped, but they took no notice. Suddenly, the TARDIS doors flew open, and felt a little mental shove. Evidently, the Doctor felt it, too. They jolted apart, and Jack walked down the stairs while the Doctor reset some levers.

The Doctor bounded down the stairs carelessly, and fell. Jack, who had only drank a little, was sobering up slightly, and his reflexes were better. He reached out and caught the Doctor in his arms. But Jack knew better than to take advantage of the Doctor. He realized the TARDIS must have seen the previous encounter like that. He set the Doctor up on his feet.

The Doctor ran to the open TARDIS doors, with Jack right on his heels.

"THE 60'S JACK!" The Doctor yelled to Jack, as they stepped out of the ship. "Oh, I love the 60's!" The Doctor sighed. Then he started singing "I am the Walrus" by the Beatles. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"Oh, look Doc!" Jack said, excited. "There's a huge festival going on!" And both men ran to the field. There were countless activities going on. People were singing, dancing, drinking, talking, all in the same chaotic peace. The atmosphere itself was intoxicating.

The Doctor and jack got drawn into a circle where people were holding hands and dancing. They were given flowered necklaces, which they were very happy to get. LSD was also offered to them, but Jack made the Doctor turn it down, like he did. Drugs and alcohol do NOT mix, something Jack knew from experience.

Finally, jack managed to get him and the Doctor back to the TARDIS. Jack was only slightly tipsy now, thought the Doctor was still full-on drunk. Luckily, the Doctor was able to fly the TARDIS again, and they ended up in the middle of Jack's living room.

"Eeeerrrgggg..." The Doctor groaned, as the morning sun hit his face. He felt as if someone had taken a jackhammer to his head. All night. He moaned again, attempting to roll his face into his pillow. But his pillow wasn't a _pillow_. The Doctor opened his eyes and was surprised to see an arm under his head. An arm that was connected to _Jack_.

"Aaahhh!" The Doctor jumped out of bed, his hurting brain thinking of all the horrible things that could've happened while they were "drinking." Luckily, the Doctor found himself fully clothed. He sighed in relief. His head still hurt, so he got back in bed, this time using a real pillow. He immediately fell asleep.

Jack laughed quietly. "Night, Doc." He whispered.


End file.
